As the present society ages, it is anticipated that there will be an increase in degenerative and dysfunctional spinal conditions including degenerative disk and joint diseases, spinal fractions and other problems. Pain associated with such conditions can be relieved by medication and/or surgery. The lumbosacral junction itself is exposed to significant axial, translational and rotational loads that can exacerbate the pain experienced from these degenerative conditions. Effectively managing lumbosacral region instability and pain can require that sagittal balance and neurological function be maintained. This is traditionally done by internal fixation and/or bone fusion.
Over the years, a variety of implants have been developed in order to relieve the pain associated with such degenerative and dysfunctional conditions. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,127,912, 5,300,073 and 6,197,028 to Ray et al. are related patents that disclose a sacral implant system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,402 to Asher et al. is directed to a dorsal trans-sacral surgical implant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,523 to Hall discloses a surgical sacral anchor implant that is a surgical implant for securing a cable to the sacrum to correct the curvature of the spine.
None of these solutions provide an implant that is minimally invasive while restoring stability to the region without interfering with natural movement. Nor are the implants easily adjustable after the surgery has been completed. Accordingly, what is needed is an implant for restoring stability to the lower back.